


Демоны семьи Борджиа

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в Бикон Хиллз приезжает семья Борджиа, Стайлз не думает, что они опасны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Демоны семьи Борджиа

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Fandom Combat 2014 для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2014; кроссовер с сериалом "Teen wolf", инцест, вуайеризм.   
> Бета - Papa-demon.

Когда в Бикон Хиллз приезжает семья Борджиа, Стайлз не думает, что она опасна. Ну, право слово, чего в его жизни только не было! Поэтому новые охотники, которые очень даже дружны с Арджентами, не могут удивить. По крайней мере, поначалу. 

Стайлз довольно часто видит Родриго Борджиа в доме Криса и Эллисон. По странной случайности он постоянно сталкивает с этим высоким испанцем в дверях. Мужчина вежливо улыбается и всегда пропускает Стайлза вперед. Только вот от жутковатых четок с маленькой пушистой кисточкой в его руках любому стало бы не по себе. 

Лукреция появляется в школе в сопровождении братьев и, похоже, не горит желанием заводить знакомства. К их компании она тоже относится весьма прохладно, хоть и улыбается Эллисон, когда выходит из кабинета испанского. Стайлз слышал, как учительница испанского восторгалась произношением Борджиа. 

С Хуаном лучше не связываться — понимает Стайлз в первую же встречу. И во все не потому, что младший Борджиа — охотник, нет, просто такие, как Хуан Борджиа, обычно опускают таких, как Стайлз Стилински, головой в унитаз. А потом гадко ухмыляются. Нет-нет, больше Стилински не ездит напрямую через лес, где тренируется Хуан, успешно попадая мечом по деревьям и не очень успешно — по старшему брату. 

Чезаре — самый высокий, не считая отца, самый худой и самый загадочный. В мыслях Стайлза мелькают картинки из комиксов про таинственных персонажей — именно персонажей; понять, плохой Чезаре или хороший, сложно. 

На парковке перед школой Чезаре бережно обнимает сестру, помогая выйти из машины. Гладит Лукрецию по волосам, заправляя выбившиеся пряди за ухо. Дерется с Хуаном в полсилы, не побеждая, но и не слишком поддаваясь брату. К отцу обращается подчеркнуто вежливо, но это не выглядит так жалко, как у большинства подростков, которые пытаются добиться внимания родителей. В Чезаре есть нечто, что заставляет Стайлза постоянно убеждать себя, что семья Борджиа — самая обычная.

***

Стайлз не выдерживает и, выдернув рукав из пальцев Эллисон, подходит к Лукреции в столовой. Он бы, конечно, подошел к Хуану или даже к Чезаре, чтобы спросить напрямую, но ни один из братьев не учится в их школе. Наверное, им уже за двадцать, просто Стайлз привык к окружению высоких мускулистых оборотней, которые не выглядит на свои семнадцать. 

— Можно спросить? — бросается с места в карьер Стайлз, ловя удивленный взгляд Лукреции. Он кашляет и начинает заново. — Привет, я Стайлз, мы виделись пару раз, я друг Эллисон Арджент... 

— Я помню тебя, — обрывает его Лукреция и откусывает яблоко. У нее это получается так естественно, будто перебивать людей правильно, и она всего лишь четко следует этикету.

— Так спросить можно? — повторяет Стилински, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Лукреция сидит за столиком и не предлагает ему сесть, а садиться самому почему-то кажется Стайлзу почти кощунственным. 

— Да, — коротко отзывается она и наклоняет голову, светлые волнистые волосы рассыпаются по плечам. 

Внезапная пожарная тревога обрывает разговор, Лукреция поднимается, словно встревоженная птица, и быстрым шагом выходит из столовой. Стайлз смотрит ей вслед и думает, что не жалеет о сорвавшемся разговоре. 

Стилински перестает интересоваться семейством Борджиа. Внезапно появляется желание помочь Лидии разобраться с ее силами банши, поиграть со Скоттом в приставку, научиться задерживать дыхание на пять минут и ещё куча всяческих подростковых дел, которыми самое время заняться, забыв о стае альф.

***

Стайлзу хочется орать за нечестную "В" с минусом по испанскому; он топает к кабинету, потрясая листом с тестом. В его голове — тысяча слов, которые он хочет сказать учительнице. Но все мысли выжигает, будто кислород над горелкой с чистым газом, стоит зайти в кабинет. 

В классе опущены жалюзи, но свет около учительского стола позволяет разглядеть все. Темные волосы Чезаре, в которых путаются пальцы Лукреции, голую спину самой Лукреции, что сидит верхом на брате, подставляя шею поцелуям. 

Они не шумят, но в опустевшей голове Стайлза эхом отдается тяжелое дыхание обоих, перерастая в монотонный бесконечный гул. Ему нужно уйти оттуда, забыть о том, что видел, и вновь потерять интерес к семье Борджиа. Но он стоит на месте, словно прирос к потертому линолеуму, и с отстраненным любопытством наблюдает за тем, как Чезаре гладит сестру, пропускает ее волосы сквозь пальцы, сжимает отдельные пряди и целует груди. 

Звон пряжки не кажется таким уж пошлым, как в тех порнофильмах, что видел Стайлз, но он все равно сглатывает, потому что растет напряжение в нем самом. Странно, но его не очень возбуждает эта картина, скорее захватывает, как блокбастер, увиденный до начала мировой премьеры. 

Лукреция приподнимается выше; противно скрипят ножки стула. Стайлз видит прелестные ямочки на ее спине и молочно-белую кожу без следов загара. Цепочка позвонков становится очень четкой, когда Лукреция выгибается, насаживаясь на Чезаре. 

И вот теперь это напоминает порно; Чезаре сдерживает ругательства, шипя что-то нечленораздельное сквозь зубы, Лукреция движется все быстрее, слышны вульгарные шлепки кожи о кожу, а звуки поцелуев становятся оглушительно громкими. 

— Ненавижу испанский, — выдыхает Стайлз и прикрывает дверь настолько тихо, насколько позволяет ему природная ловкость. 

Стилински мирится с "В" с минусом и старается не сталкиваться с Родриго Борджиа у Арджентов. Целее будет — семейные демоны чаще опаснее общественных.


End file.
